The Captain Returns
by KojihanaKamiya
Summary: Hmmm...Well...The Captain is back....hmmm but does he find a girlfriend? Find out here!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Surprise Visitor  
  
Me: Heyoz ppl! I love the this fic I made it because I just recently fell in love with poor cute Captain Sagara, and I hated it when I found out that he died... So I decided to write a story about him living and somehow escaping the shots from the bad guys (sorry I forget their names) I don't own Kenshin...but plz R + R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER ONE:   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One hot summer day in Tokyo, Japan...Sanosuke Sagara was sitting on the porch, having flashbacks about Captain Sagara with Katsu & the rest of the Sekihoutai members.  
  
Sanosuke: (thinks) Man...how I wish that Captain Sagara were alive... If only he knew how much I've missed him these past ten years...(sighs) he was like another father to me... (keeps thinking of other flashbacks of the Sekihoutai)  
  
Kenshin seeing his friend in deep thought goes up to him.  
  
Kenshin: Is everything all right Sano? Is something the matter?  
  
Sanosuke: (snaps out of the flashbacks he was having) Huh? Oh... not much Kenshin, just having another flashback about Captain Sagara...  
  
Kenshin: Oh...  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah, I wish he were still here...He was the only one I looked up to when I was a kid...  
  
Kenshin: Yea, he was like another father to you, and for someone to die like the way he did must really hurt...  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah it still does.  
  
Just then Kaoru sees a stranger approaching the dojo.  
  
Kaoru: (runs up to Kenshin & Sanosuke) Kenshin! There is someone at the door to see Sanosuke, he's got a red headband just like Sanosuke's and he's claiming to be one of the members of the Sekihoutai.  
  
Sanosuke & Kenshin are puzzled.  
  
Sanosuke: (still puzzled) The Sekihoutai? Is it Katsu?  
  
Kaoru: Hmmm... I don't think so, Sanosuke, He's got shorter black hair... He looks like the guy from the picture that you bought a while ago...  
  
Sanosuke: (shocked) Captain Sagara? No, it couldn't possibly be him... He died ten years ago...  
  
Kenshin: Why don't we go find out Sanosuke?  
  
Sanosuke: That's a good idea... (walks with Kenshin toward the entrance of the dojo and sees the man at the door)   
  
Sanosuke: (is shocked at seeing the man, he knew right away that it was Captain Sagara) Captain S-S-Sagara is that really you? Or are you another vision but one that everyone can see?   
  
Captain Sagara: Hello, Sanosuke... It's been along time... And yes I am Captain Sagara... This not a vision...  
  
Sanosuke: (looks at him in awe) Captain... But, How did you survive the shooting, and what about the head that I saw on the plate so many years ago???  
  
Captain Sagara: (chuckles) Well, I slipped away from them after I threw you off that little cliff and that head on the plate was not mine... It was obviously a fake... the men that tried to kill us put that there to make people think that I died... but I really didn't...  
  
Sanosuke: Hmmm... that's good... Have you talked to Katsu at all since you've returned?  
  
Captain Sagara: (laughs a little) Not yet... I was hoping that you could give me a little tour of Tokyo... if you don't mind... Believe it or not but I've been looking for a girl to be my wife of these last ten years... but I haven't found yet...   
  
Sanosuke & Kenshin laugh.  
  
Sanosuke: (chuckles) SO you mean to tell me that all this time you've just been looking for a girlfriend? And not even bothering to visit me?  
  
Captain Sagara: (laughs) Well, I wanted to visit you but I figured it would be too dangerous if I visited you right away... because I knew that the men were still around and if they found out where I was than they would find out where you were & I didn't want them to find you and hurt you...  
  
Sanosuke: Well, that very nice of you Captain Sagara but... (becomes annoyed) I wanted to be with you! You were like a father to me!  
  
Captain Sagara: I know... I'm sorry Sanosuke... I was only trying to protect you...  
  
Sanosuke: (sighs) Well, I guess what's done is done... there is nothing you can do to change that now...  
  
Captain Sagara: Yep... Anyway can you show me around Tokyo, Sanosuke?  
  
Sanosuke: Sure... (turns to Kenshin) I'm gonna go show Captain Sagara around Tokyo, so we can catch up on somethings ok?   
  
Kenshin: Ok... Bye Sanosuke. (waves at Sanosuke)  
  
Captain Sagara & Sanosuke walk into the Akabeko.  
  
Tae greets them.  
  
Tae: (smiles at Sanosuke but then blushes when she sees Captain Sagara) Hello Sanosuke, Who's your friend?   
  
Sanosuke: (smiles back) Its Captain Sagara, he just came back... I know it's amazing how he could've made it huh? Well, I haven't got time to explain; I've got to show him around this town...ok?  
  
Tae: (confused but doesn't ask questions) Ok.  
  
Captain Sagara: (points to Tae) So she's the owner of this restaurant?  
  
Sanosuke: (with food in his mouth) Mmmhmmmm...  
  
Captain Sagara: She's kinda nice and kinda pretty...  
  
Sanosuke: (Eyes widen & barfs his food that was chewing all over the walls) WHAT?!?! Tae? You like Tae? No, no, no... you don't like Tae like that do you?   
  
Captain Sagara: I was only complimenting about her... I never said that I liked her...(sees him barf) Watch it Sano! Don't barf on me! (gets away from the walls)  
  
Sanosuke: Eh? Ok... Whew! That was close... I thought you liked her for a second there... don't scare me like that...  
  
Captain Sagara: What is so bad about liking Tae anyway?  
  
Sanosuke: Nothing I guess... Its just I want my Captain to have the best wife if he's gonna have one at all...   
  
Captain Sagara: Well...that's very thoughtful of you Sanosuke... but could let you me decide who I like or marry?   
  
Sanosuke: Sure...  
  
Captain Sagara: (smiles) Thanks...  
  
Sanosuke: (oros) But that doesn't mean you get my girlfriend!  
  
Captain Sagara: (laughs) Hehe. Don't worry Sanosuke... I won't...  
  
Sanosuke (calms down) You'd better not... (laughs)  
  
Captain Sagara: (puts down his teacup) Well...I think its about time went to go more places, don't you think Sanosuke?   
  
Sanosuke: Sure... its up to you...   
  
Captain Sagara pays the bill & Sanosuke thanks Tae for her service to them.  
  
And Captain Sagara & Sanosuke continue walking through Tokyo until Sanosuke sees Megumi walking past them...  
  
Sanosuke: (hearts float above his head anime style) Ahhhhh... There is my girlfriend... (walks over to Megumi) Hello, Megumi... Whatcha doin'?   
  
Megumi: (stops walking and sees Sanosuke & Captain Sagara) Hi, Sanosuke... Who is he? (points at Captain Sagara)   
  
Captain Sagara: (chuckles) So you are Sanosuke's girlfriend eh?  
  
Sanosuke: (Sweatdrops and Oros) Captain Sagara, he is Captain Sagara...hehe...  
  
Megumi: (confused) Captain Sagara? But Sanosuke, I thought he died... And what does he mean by girlfriend? I'm not your girlfriend...Sanosuke! What have you been telling him?  
  
Captain Sagara is confused but begins laughing.  
  
Sanosuke: Just forget it Megumi, he was only fooling around.  
  
Megumi: Ok, Whatever... Nice meeting you Sir Captain Sagara...  
  
Captain Sagara: Pleasure meeting you too... Miss Megumi...  
  
Sanosuke and Captain Sagara continue walking through Tokyo, until a girl captures Captain Sagara's eye...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
What did ya think? Lol! R + R! plz  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	2. The Captain's New Love

Chapter 2: The Captain's New Love  
  
Me: Hey hey! I finally made the 2nd chapter! Aren't you all so happy now? Lol, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime! Boohoo! Lol and please R+R!  
  
*Chapter 2 *  
  
Captain Sagara sees a woman with black hair in a ponytail put back who resembled somewhat of a pirate only that she was a female.  
  
Captain Sagara: Sanosuke...(looks at her with much interest)  
  
Sanosuke: (looks at Capt Sagara) Huh? What is it, captain?  
  
Captain Sagara: (points to the woman) who is the beautiful woman near that dock over there?  
  
Sanosuke: (eyes open wide) You mean Shura? You like Shura?  
  
Captain Sagara: (his eyes meet hers from a distance and he smiles and waves at her dreamily) Oh, so that's her name...wow...  
  
Sanosuke: (surprised at his captain he'd never seen his Captain in love before because he never had time to worry about it) Captain...So you like Shura?  
  
Captain Sagara: One moment Sano, I'm gonna go meet her now, I'll be right back. (walks towards her)  
  
Sanosuke: (eyes open wide again) Wait! Captain! You don't know what you're getting yourself into! Trust me I know what I'm talking about...just wait a second!   
  
Captain Sagara: (does stop walking toward her) Don't worry Sano, I'll be fine, I just wanna meet her.  
  
Sanosuke: (shrugs) I certainly hope so Captain...  
  
Captain Sagara: (nears Shura) Hello, My name is Souzou Sagara, may I ask your name?  
  
Shura: (stops to see him and blushes * thought * Wow, I can't believe this cute guy actually talking to me...wow. * end of thought ) huh? Oh I'm Shura, nice to meet you, I'm a pirate but I try not to steal stuff so much...(blushes again) it's a pleasure to meet you, Sagara."  
  
Captain Sagara: Well, I was wondering if sometime you'd like take walk with me by the moonlight."  
  
Sanosuke: (hears what his Captain said and is shocked) O_O! Captain you are going to fast you need to slow it down! * thinks * O man, I never should have took him to town today... I think he's gone mental! Before I know it he's flirting with every girl in town!  
  
I've gotta stop him before it goes outta hand! * end of thought *  
  
Shura: (blushes by his invitation) Sure, I mean...I'd love to...(smiles)  
  
Captain Sagara: Great, well when is the best time for you to go with me?  
  
Shura: Tomorrow at 8 o'clock...  
  
Captain Sagara: (smiles) great! I'll see you then...Goodbye Miss Shura.  
  
Shura: Goodbye Sagara.  
  
Captain Sagara: (walks towards Sanosuke smiling) Well, Sanosuke...that went well, see you didn't have to worry.  
  
Sanosuke: (is almost speechless) Captain, I think your going too fast you need to slow down.  
  
Captain Sagara: Sanosuke, I don't think I've felt so happy and so good in my entire life as I've felt today...I feel like I could just fly...  
  
Sanosuke: I know how you feel but you just need to be careful, you don't know Shura well so don't try to get attached to her so quickly...  
  
Captain Sagara: I know Sanosuke, I know...  
  
-=- The Next Day -=-  
  
Captain Sagara: (whistles happily) Today is the day Sanosuke...  
  
Sanosuke: I know...  
  
Captain Sagara: I can't wait!  
  
Sanosuke: yea,  
  
Captain Sagara: (sees Sanosuke kind of down) What's wrong Sanosuke?  
  
Sanosuke: aww..its nothing...don't worry about it.  
  
But little does Captain Sagara know but Sanosuke is in love too...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me: Sorry, its been so long to make this chapter and sorry it was so short...I'll try to make the next one longer..ok...please R +R! 


End file.
